Fault
by Tanashiko Yui
Summary: ini situasi ketika seorang pemain bayangan tiba-tiba memiliki permintaan yang aneh. ingin rasanya tertawa, tetapi sesosok iblis berkedok kapten basket mengancam kalian untuk tetap bungkam


Siang itu berlatarkan sebuah gym, sekelompok makhluk berwarna-warni nampak tengah duduk santai bercucuran keringat. Sepertinya para makhluk tadi sedang beristirahat dari kegiatan klub basket mereka. Merah, biru muda, biru tua, ungu, hijau, kuning, dan merah muda. Tidak, aku tidak sedang mendeskripsikan warna pelangi, tetapi menyebutkan warna khas dari masing-masing makhluk itu.

"ne, akashi-kun. Bagaimana kalau kita memberi sebuah sentuhan kecil pada gym ini?" sesosok pemuda mungil yang berambut baby blue berbicara menghadap kaptennya. Dan tanpa ia sadari perkataannya telah menarik perhatian dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"apa maksudmu, tetsuya?"

"ne, ne, kuro-chin mengigau kah?" seonggok monster ungu menyerobot pertanyaan sang kapten. (author digerek fans mukkun)

"he?! Kurokocchi? Sejak kapan jiwa perempuanmu muncul?" JLEB! mulut pedas seorang kise membuat kuroko sedikit kesal.

"kise-kun hidoi! Kuroko itu gentle tauk!" momoi menggembungkan pipinya. Membuat yang lain ber-sweat drop ria. 'apanya yang gentle?! Momoi sadarlah! Dia itu uke-nya akashi!'.  
dan masih banyak pertanyaan aneh yang dilontarkan oleh teman-teman pemain bayangan itu.

"maksudku, apa kalian tidak merasa risih ketika bau keringat memenuhi gym ini?" kuroko bertanya dengan polosnya, membuat semua terbahak kecuali dirinya dan sang kapten.

"kuroko! Namanya juga gym! Pasti bau keringat lah! Ahahaha" Aomine terkakak sambil memukul punggung pemuda pirang disampingnya.

"ish! Ittai-ssu! Kurokocchi pasti terganggu dengan bau keringatmu!"  
Aomine mendadak menghentikan tawanya. Berganti dengan raut wajah kesal.

"heh! Apa maksudmu dasar model cempreng?!" dan kemudian mereka berdua sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

"Akashi, menurutku saran kuroko cukup bagus. Lagipula kita hanya butuh satu pewangi ruangan matic."

"jelaskan alasanmu, midorima" akashi berucap tegas, memperlihatkan sosok absolutnya.

"kupikir dengan wangi ruangan yang merilekskan pikiran, kinerja para pemain akan bertambah nanodayo"  
akashi menyeringai. Midorima berhenti bernapas. Sepertinya kau salah bicara, midorima shintarou~

"dengan begitu, aku bisa menambah porsi latihan bukan?" seringai iblis tak lepas dari wajah akashi. 'MATILAH AKU! DASAR BAKA MIDORIMA!' aomine dan kise membatin bersamaan. Oh ya, mereka berdua berhenti berkelahi saat akashi menyeringai. Sedangkan kuroko? Tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"akan kuberi vanilla milkshake jika kau berhasil meningkatkan kemampuanmu tetsuya" akashi tersenyum ke arah kuroko. Membuat pipi pucat pemuda mungil itu merona merah, dan matanya berbinar cerah.  
'dasar pilih kasih! Bilang saja mau modus!"

* * *

Setelah cukup berbicara, aomine dan kise langsung beranjak pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli sebuah pengharum ruangan matic. Kenapa mereka? Tentu saja karena perintah absolut seorang kapten sadis dan gunting keramatnya.

"cepat pasang itu disana, aomine." Titah akashi.

"tapi.. hah.. aku.. mau mengambil napas.. hah hah.." aomine kembali dengan terengah-engah. Salahkan anjing besar yang mengejar kise dan aomine di perjalanan pulang.

"sekarang!" akashi membentak. Sebodoh apapun aomine, ia tidak akan membantah perintah kapten psikopatnya. Dengan gontai, ia berjalan perlahan menuju tempat yang akashi tunjuk.

"ano, akashi-kun.. kasihan kan aomine-kun.." kuroko berkata sambil memelas. 'demi mai-chan! Terima kasih kuroko~ kau adalah rekan terbaikku!' kurang lebih itulah kata hati aomine.

akashi menghela nafas. "baiklah, lalu aku harus menyuruh siapa? Aku yakin kau tak akan tega jika aku menyuruh momoi, membangunkan murasakibara, ataupun kise yang terkapar, midorima di toilet dan kuprediksi ia tak akan kembali dalam waktu singkat, dan yang terakhir, tidak mungkin aku membiarkan kau memasangnya." Kuroko diam. Akashi telah membaca seluruh isi pikirannya.

Tapi kuroko justru menatap balik akashi dengan mata memelas. STRIKE! Akashi telah melakukan bunuh diri. Salah ia sendiri berbicara panjang lebar bak detektif. Akibatnya, kini kuroko menatap dirinya dengan puppy eyes terbaik dari sang pemain bayangan. Secara tidak langsung meminta seorang akashi, AKASHI SEIJURO untuk memasang pengharum ruangan tersebut. Ah, betapa lemahnya pertahanan raja seorang akashi seijuro ketika jurus puppy eyes kuroko membunuh kesadarannya dengan tragis. Akashi nampak menimbang-nimbang permintaan kuroko, setelah berkali kali menghela nafas, akashi memasukkan gunting yang sedari tadi digunakannya untuk mengancam aomine ke dalam saku jasnya.

"baiklah.." semuanya menatap akashi dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Hoo.. inilah kelamahan akashi~

Akashi mengambil sebuah bangku, palu, dan paku untuk memasang pengharum ruangan tersebut. Ia rela mengorbankan harga dirinya demi kuroko tercinta *ciie (author disambit gunting). Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba seluruh anggota kiseki no sedai berkumpul di sekeliling akashi, seolah menonton pertunjukan yang amat menegangkan.

"ne, akashi-kun, kau yakin tidak ingin membaca aturan pemasangannya?" kuroko nampak melambai-lambaikan sehelai kertas.

"tidak tetsuya, aku selalu benar" ucap akashi dengan angkuhnya, bahkan ia sama sekali tidak menoleh.

"uh, baiklah" kuroko menggembungkan pipinya. Momoi menjerit histeris lalu pingsan, kise dan aomine nosebleed, murasakibara gemas ingin memakan kuroko yang amat kawaii, midorima mengalihkan pandangan untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Merasa ada yang aneh, akashi mengalihkan perhatiannya. 'sial. Akan kubunuh kalian semua karena sudah melihat tetsuya ku yang kawaii' batin akashi *ckckck, dasar psikopat pengidap tetsuya-complex (plak!)

Tapi tiba-tiba saja SRAAATTT! Pengharum ruangan matic itu menyala otomatis dan sukses mengenai wajah tampan akashi. Refleks, akashi terjatuh dari bangkunya. Menimbulkan bunyi benturan yang amat keras.

"hmmppftt..." aomine, kise, dan midorima berusaha menahan tawa. Murasakibara dan kuroko tercengang melihat kaptennya jatuh dengan tidak elite.

aneh, ini aneh. Tawa berubah menjadi kecemasan. Akashi benar-benar tidak bergerak. He? Apa kepala akashi terbentur lalu pingsan? Apa dia gegar otak? Amnesia?. Karena panik, kuroko dengan gesit menopang kepala akashi dipangkuannya, sedangkan yang lain –minus momoi yang pingsan- mengelilingi kuroko dan akashi. Mereka merasa bersalah telah mentertawakan akashi. Walaupun ada senangnya juga sih~

"akashi-kun?! Bangun akashi-kun.." kuroko menepuk pelan pipi akashi, matanya pun berkaca-kaca.

"akashi-kun!"  
CHU~ akashi mencium pipi kuroko. Sontak iris baby blue itu membulat, Wajah kuroko dipastikan sudah hampir menyaingi merahnya rambut akashi. Yang lain? Menatap pasangan romantis itu sambil ternganga. Momoi~ beruntung kau pingsan nak~

"a-akashi-kun?"

"itu hukuman karena kau menunjukkan wajah kawaii mu pada anggota yang lain"

"itu tidak lucu akashi-kun! Kau membuatku khawatir!"  
akashi tersenyum kecil. Ah, melihat kekasihnya ngambek seperti ini memang tontonan favorit akashi.

"baiklah. Baiklah, aku minta maaf"

"baka. Hidoi!"

"ck. Kau ini.." CHU~ lagi-lagi akashi mencium kuroko. Tapi kali ini di bibir pemuda baby blue itu. Membuat sang bayangan bungkam dalam ciuman singkat itu. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari anggota yang lain tengah terkapar karena kehabisan darah.

"p-permintaan maaf.. di-terima.." akashi semakin tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Ia memeluk pemuda mungil itu lalu mengusap rambut birunya.

"lain kali jangan diulangi lagi, akashi-kun.."

"hn. Kau juga.."

'lihat saja. Latihan kalian akan kugandakan 10 kali lipat karena sudah melihat ini semua'


End file.
